


Beauty

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Thor (Marvel) Bottom Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: 愿盛世太平安详。





	Beauty

Loki点燃一根烟，他坐在窗台上，打火机发出咔哒的声响，窗外的夜晚掩映，烟雾腾腾地在他脸上漂泊，显得苍然而有力。他的身体柔软下来，像美乖张下垂的帷幕。Thor咬住下唇，屏住呼吸，悄无声息地靠近，跪下亲吻了美的脚尖。  
“我爱你，你是我无上的美丽。”他仰起脸，用挪威语说道。  
美垂下眼睛，烟火在他掌中沉降为永恒的宁静。Thor看着他，他使用了血液中流淌的语言为美颂唱赞诗，而美是否明了并无关紧要。意外地，Loki含住一口烟笑起来，绷起足弓挑过爱人的颌线，用同样的语言回敬道：“不要以我侮辱美。”  
“你是挪威人？”Thor惊讶起来，将他们的对话保留在了这个古老的小语种内。  
“我看上去像一只南方的麻雀吗？”Loki挑眉，掸去一些烟灰，“我会击剑、马术、射箭，和一点自由搏击。我现在是个流浪在美国街头的脱衣舞男，不代表我永远都会是。”  
“说实话我不太喜欢家乡的极夜，那样连续的黑暗让我感到莫名的压抑，”Thor也爬上窗台，Loki顺势坐上他的大腿，“但有时我也想要回去看看，在美国找不到家乡那样的峡谷。”  
Loki捧着他的脸，吐出一口苦香浓郁的霾。他揉搓脸颊两侧温凉的手，将它们捂暖，在Loki把嘴唇凑上来之前叼走了他指间镶金边的烟，尼古丁味开始蔓延。他眨着眼睛看Loki意味不明的笑容，他的爱人最终吻了他闭起的眼睑。  
“那听上去真棒，可惜我不那么需要‘家乡’。”北方的鸿雁伏在他耳边呢喃，带着笑意的声音吐露的是俄语。  
“看上去你的人生目标最后一条应当是客死他乡。”  
香烟熄灭后他们正式吻在一起。  
Thor拨弄Loki乌黑的发丝，些微卷曲的，丝一样落下来，香气柔和而坚韧。那双手滑落到肩膀，再逐渐游弋到裤沿，他予以回赠。高层小小公寓的窗户里嵌着一块半空中的城市，大理石窗台被体温浸染，他们褪去装束、互相爱抚、Loki咬住Thor的下唇厮磨，扶着他坚硬的阴茎将头部对上穴口。他喘息着摇动腰肢让它进入身体，垮塌柔软的身体与爱人继续一个拥吻，Thor手抱他的臀肉开始浅浅地抽插。  
Loki靠在他的胸膛里呻吟：“我不会保持固定的目标…嗯啊，用力…那些清单都是闹着玩的，我不认为‘一成不变’是所谓的‘坚持’…啊！…的美…”  
“当然，我没有资格对那些评头论足，你于我而言就是美。…你就是…”Thor喘息，他抱住Loki的后腰吻他，今天他们的性爱主题应该从“战争”变为“絮语”，这都取决于Loki的意志，因为凡人不敢违抗缪斯，“我爱你。只要我还活着，我就会这样说。”  
“美并没有那么简单…”Loki又换成了法语，一如他多情地吮吸深埋体内的性器，“美是…一种意象，祂诞生出生的概念，亦随死亡的概念奔赴死亡。美不属于任何事物，美又是任何事物，啊嗯，啊，给我…美，公正又自私，冷漠又多情。…哈啊，啊，祂爱你、顶到我前列腺的阴茎！唔！祂又要你…跪吻我的脚踝。”  
“看来美非你莫是…”Thor的法语说得不好，带着铁一般的口音，“我只会为我的美下跪。”  
Loki骄傲地昂起头颅，他的身体鲜活而明朗，吞吐着肉欲的潮汐：“我与美签订了契约，”他的脖颈张扬时如同水鸟，亦交织猫科的凶残狡黠，“我是祂在人间无数的代言人之一，当我愿意，祂会随时成为我，我成为祂。代价是我的灵魂将永远属于美，当我不再有资格为祂代表，我的灵魂便舍弃人间的肉体，抛却上帝的呼唤和撒旦的蛊惑，奋不顾身投入美的麾下。我将是祂的仆役、祂的棋子、祂的附庸，我将与我的主人一同永生，一同成为永恒的未来。”  
“那么我便爱美的奴隶、美的侍从、美的兵卒，”Thor从胸腔中振动出低吼，Loki拾起他一只手，亲吻那粗糙的指尖，“我是美的罪人，我是美的仇敌，我正在玷污、占有美的所有，我将被祂关入大牢，看守我的卫兵是我的爱人，我将身戴铁锁与他日夜交媾。”  
“不，美将不会恨你…亦不会爱你。”Loki的吟哦失去了固有的韵律，如溺水之人呼吸，大开着股间闪烁淫靡和黏腻，“祂是无为的君王，是寡情的父母，祂不需要我的贞洁，因为性是祂的衣裙妆饰，是祂王冠上璀璨的宝石…啊啊，给我，用力，用力、那里…”他畜牧的眼泪开始逃出牢笼，他用美好的哭腔淫叫，“对，啊，…呜呃，我要、我要！”  
Thor紧紧地拥住他：“我爱你。”他换回英语，像天上的金鹰最终俯冲地面，他们的声音错乱起来，“我爱你！”  
高潮同时降临，他们动摇着喘息。  
Loki战栗地停泊在这处浪潮的余韵中，贴合着他的爱吞吐着空气，性的腥膻消退了烟草的遗烧。“你不爱我。”他低哑地说，如同全然的通透和愉悦，“我们在这件事情上从不能认清自己，我们因而坠入美的无穷地狱。”  
“为什么？”Thor亲吻Loki的耳尖。  
“你不爱我。”夜色掩映他的面庞，Loki偏过头去，抬起腰让他们融合的肉体分离，让月光一半一半切割他的头颅，让每个单词坠落在地化为滚烫的流金，“你只是崇拜我。人类始终未能明白爱与崇拜的界限。你不爱我，因为你不配爱我。你只崇拜我，也不是我，而是在我身上临幸的美。”  
“我不明白。”Thor含着声音，Loki在月色下闪耀的眼睛让人渴望采撷这对无价的变石，绝非舞台的灯光下犹如人造的脂粉，他一直都试图用真诚撼动美的堡垒，哪怕他明知这只是蜉蝣撼树，“我爱你，我坚信着这一点。”  
Loki又把脸侧回来，那一刻，他的表情松动下来，变石成为温润诡谲的猫眼，“…我也爱你。”他像躲避那样轻声说道。  
接着他成为一只南迁的候鸟，单词遗留的尾音还在空气中游曳，他就跳下窗台背对Thor走向浴室。Loki的黑发散下来，是候鸟迎北风张开的羽尾。Thor跟着下去，他感到汗水正在从肩膀上滑下。而月亮仍在升起。  
在浴室他们做了两次，Loki说了三句“我爱你”。

Thor数不清自己说了几句。

他们在性爱中角逐，就在睡眠中和解。Loki体温偏低，更像北方国度将落未落的大雪，期待而敬畏地奔赴永恒熔炼的太阳，有意无意地迎合Thor的怀抱，在他蜜色的火热的皮肤上融化喟叹。天冷，床铺则愈显温柔，Thor环住Loki瘦长的身形，在嶙峋的蝴蝶骨上刻下亲吻：“你要飞走了吗，我的天鹅？”  
“是的，”Loki低笑起来，肩胛在摇动中振翅欲飞，“我将要飞走了。美要我献给祂更多情的眼睛，我的肉体正在湮灭，正在被我的灵魂蚕食。”  
他的黑发散在床上，绵长而柔软，它们在舞台上被盘成女人娇美的发髻，或是一条收束而下的夜幕天河，与红裙白纱一同摇摆，伴随张裂的皮扣撕开，流淌出美丽如珍珠的内核。“你又将幻化出新的容颜，”Thor低语，他不明白自己是在抱怨还是在祝福，“你将是美全新的面纱，让更多的人跪倒在你金玉的足踝之下。”  
Loki的手攀附上他的，它们在交织舞动后相扣：“Thor Odinson，”那些起伏的字符像月色一样明朗，“来看我最后一场表演吗？”  
“我想知道下一个你是谁，我的爱。”他沉沉地说。  
“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”翼鸟开始收束翅膀，在回归地表前进入最后一次盘旋，“我将会是Loki Laufeyson，属于美的Loki Laufeyson，无人不爱，唯你不爱。”  
他们互祝晚安。

Thor到家时，Loki坐在沙发里化妆，茶几上摆满瓶罐，梳妆镜却被冷落在一旁。他把大衣和帽子挂上衣架，Loki正在抹唇釉，红色的膏体吻过他的薄唇，那一刻世界拥有了血色。Thor走到沙发背后，接过Loki递来的衣服。舞者放下坐姿站立起来，穿引爱人手中的呢绒妥帖地装束身体。他整理好皮肤上那些绑带环绕的女式内衣，绿眼睛含着轻佻。  
“最后一支舞的着装…？”Loki张开双臂退后两步，短靴跟几乎填平了他们之间细微的高度落差，“嗯哼，算下来一共五百多美元呢。”墨绿绑带扣住从肌肤上倾泻的欲望，黑色呢绒让他披上一层绅士的衣裙，“现在你该说什么了？”他眯起眼，眼尾爬升一丝笑纹。  
Thor单膝跪地亲吻他的美伸出的右手：“请允许我爱您，我的美丽。”  
“美不能够爱。”Loki换成法语，他倚到沙发上，慵懒如餍足的黑猫，“崇拜美将使你灵魂永生，爱慕美则只能万劫不复。你火烧祂祂便是无垠冰川，你冻结祂，祂便是业火炼狱。”男与女的口吻在言辞中交织，“美无情无欲，无始无终，你只需聆听祂的福音教诲，而不应妄图成为永恒的指掌。我迷途的爱人，不要跟来我这向往深渊的漫游。”如他这样妩媚的内里和清丽的面靥。  
“Loki，”Thor感到自己如同被糖块卡住了咽喉①，他仰望却不觉得疲惫，变石的目光正投落在他身上，“你将去向哪里？”他说的是挪威语。  
在那个瞬间美重生了，“…赛马手。”Loki咬着嘴唇侧过脸，在Thor抱住他，抚上他的后颈时也没有挣扎，“我要用十八块银牌向祂献祭。”  
“不是金牌吗？”Thor温柔地发问，握住了Loki扶在他肩膀上打颤的手，那里的骨节温凉修长，摸上去柔软、并且坚强。  
“…我舍不得。②”美的叛徒把脸皈依在他耳后，声音失真地哀伤起来，酸的，又苦涩，“我舍不得。”  
“嘿Loki，你知道吗，”Thor勾了勾嘴角，想把声音变得轻快些，却没有成效，“你很美，你的目标很美，关于你，你自己的一切都很美。”Loki吸气的声音有些重，他更用力抱紧这尘世之美的惶惑，试图让更多堡垒的冰凉被人间捂热，“可我是个贪心的人，我不仅崇拜着你的美，我还爱上了祂，我不仅爱上了你的美，还对你不能自拔。你看，事已至此，我已经不能回头，还将你拉下了神坛。”他的挪威语如同北方极昼的太阳，肆意抛洒光明却终而生生不息，“或者，其实，我想、我想说的是…”  
Loki爆发出一声哽咽，扯过他的衣领咬住他的嘴唇。  
他们撕咬，花式跳步，探戈式来往，踢踏舞炸响而华尔兹回旋，斗牛拉丁声势浩大地践踏鼓点，Loki什么舞种都会，从四小天鹅到森林狂想曲，从李斯特到大卫。“溶解，”他那时伸长脖颈，露出那副天鹅的姿态，对一曲交际舞踩了他十二脚的Thor高傲地训诫，“将你自己溶解到音乐里，让美接管你的身体，与祂浑然难分，像水溶于水中。③”Thor不能领受到那与美相融相生的意境，他坚信自己是凡人，美是他要爱慕的神灵。他与美的融合与那些光辉伟大的艺术行为大相径庭，又简单易懂，冬天公寓里会铺上一层厚地毯，供Loki赤脚跳舞，他只需把握那柔软的腰身，使美打开并接纳自己，他的美与他一同呻吟，像唱诗班为生命谱写的赞曲。  
现在是秋冬了，他们纠缠着倒在新铺的地毯上，如同离别永远不会不期而至。那些丝与棉的绑带并不容易解开，像诅咒或是束缚，紧紧地困锁了美的囚徒。  
“为什么你的旅途会那么孤单？”Thor粗喘着进入最后的冲刺，这一刻，他想要成为一匹乌黑神秀的骏马，④他的鞍背上足以托起美的圣殿中一切的哀伤，“你说美无爱无恨，为何又要将我推开，你说你厌恶一成不变，为何又要我…”

“等在原地？”

他们跳完最后一支舞，Thor踩错七脚，之后他们吻在一起。

Loki说他想要骑马去火车站，坚称那样比公共交通快得多。说这话时他正给自己戴上了一顶礼帽，黑色的，配一圈墨绿丝带，他的大衣收腰，显得他美而纤长，像被日光曝晒后的白桦木生长在地上。他下楼去买酒，要用酒精狂乱这个最后一曲舞的终章，足够美，八瓶雪莉酒，两瓶玫红气泡酒，两瓶德国黑啤，四瓶果酒，和一瓶五十多度的伏特加。然后那些瓶子空了，以示干净清洁为美。没人记得到底都有哪些胡话被乱七八糟地倒在地上，争夺卫生间成为护美圣战的主要战场。Thor的记忆停留在他们把自己收拾到床上，他酒品一般，不发疯但耍无赖，Loki定完闹钟背对他睡，酒精使他的美朦胧不清，让人想要追逐。于是他这样做了，他胡乱拍打美的模糊形体，酒精让他的脑子和嘴里都只剩一个东西：Loki，Loki，Loki，Loki。

Loki，Loki、Loki。Loki——

“Loki！”Thor怒吼一声睁开了眼睛，随即被咽喉的剧痛和沙哑的音质扯得翻滚起来。床头柜上放着一个武装得严丝合缝的保温杯，他抓来胡乱安慰趋于破碎的嗓子，在咳嗽中注意到了空无一人的床边。那里的体温已经被抚平，只剩一股微弱的香薰。好吧，Loki起得够早的，他的火车是早上六点，闹钟定在四点三十分，以留给他充足的时间盛装一场离别。闹钟还没响，否则他不可能睡得像头死猪一样，猪，Loki对这种生物抱有一种不知来源的鄙薄，他不是穆斯林也不是素食主义者，有一套银制工艺品级刀叉切割牛肉、鳕鱼和刺身，但从不曾临幸过猪肉制品，像躲避某种会残损美神的瘟疫。  
空气中弥漫着隐藏在凉冷中隐形的燥热，Loki痛恨睡眠中任何一点光亮的惊扰，于是大百叶窗成为第一道防线，厚重的遮光窗帘则是屹立不倒的禁军。这一定还很早呢，天空没有一点发亮的痕迹，Thor感到一阵宿醉的头晕和胃部的酸涩，他放下三口喝空的保温杯摇晃下床，扶着墙撞进洗手间，在昏暗中拧开水流洗脸，水温是冷的，在他的皮肤上蜿蜒地盘旋。他把自己收拾干净。在卫生间苍白的光线下摸着自己略微扎手的胡茬。打开灯，双人床上如一河两国泾渭分明，他睡的那一半犹如战场，另一半则是新铺过的大理石地面，套上简易衬衫时Thor随手抓起闹钟，如果这个屋子里的两个人都醒了，它既定的工作也就不必辛劳了。  
下午六点四十分。  
如果Loki当夜有表演，那么这一定会是他第一支舞开始的时间。美的讲究有时是很严苛的，多一分则臃肿，少一分则清瘦，正如Loki满满一个衣柜的表演服饰，全部都经过了舞蹈改良的礼裙和西装，每一分蕾丝的褶皱都雕琢，每一个装饰的袖扣都闪亮。Thor去看过Loki演出，无非是不定地在一些酒吧或私人聚会上献舞一两支，所有的眼神都只关注他褪去那些衣饰的动作是否妩媚动人，布匹遮掩下的躯体是否诱惑情靡，美在融合拆分中被无知残缺地抛弃，他们只迫切想要亲吻和占有伪装下的真实，只有这样才能在虚妄无端的生命里寻找到两株有刺的荆棘。  
Thor摔出房门，室内的温度没有体温的烘烤，平淡而乏于生气。梳妆镜前零散地摆满化妆品，衣帽架上挂着两件大衣和一顶礼帽，桌上的花瓶里新插着一枝黄玫瑰，在这个季节里，它绽放像是被不自然地冻结了。每一件物品都冷淡地充满生机，礼帽地向这位刚刚起床的男主人问好。客厅的墙上有一面漂亮的挂钟，钟面是圆月的形状，在四周从生出铜合金延展的花枝和青鸟，垂着一条精灵王手杖似的挂摆，摇动没有声音。  
这时Loki好像出现在他眼前了，就在十几个小时之前，他在黑暗中摇曳生姿地从床上起来，轻手轻脚地关掉闹钟，洗漱，走出房间，用早餐，穿衣化妆，剪下一枝新花，轻轻地放入花瓶的积水当中。  
六点四十一分。  
玄关鞋架上，单独用来摆放高跟鞋的一层空出一格，像一张脸上突然缺少的一个器官，和交响乐谱里一段长达三十秒的寂静。Thor走过去，他的双腿在寒冷中隐隐地打颤，也许之前的事情都是一场梦，Loki的背影在鞋架上拿走一双高跟舞鞋，奔赴他今晚的妖艳。那个空缺很平静，安静得如同睡去的死婴，空缺里躺着一张白底金边的信笺，烫金是沉稳而冰冷的，没有任何署名。  
有时Loki会收到这样的信件，他不许Thor看，一个人在沙发里营建堡垒，在沉默的守护下读毕，撕碎，或用打火机烧掉，灰烬掉下来发出嘎嘎哀鸣，没有任何表示。是什么高级宴会的邀请吗？有一次Thor问他，而Loki正在用烧光的信纸点烟。是啊，他含住一口气，再源远流长地吐露出来，他们邀请我去给他们跳舞，然后摇屁股招待他们的客人，三人加价，内射另算。  
天啊，Thor失笑，真的吗？  
Loki斜倚在沙发上，就像美神拥有着祂的王座。你觉得呢？他吸烟，翻了个白眼，如同鲸鱼腾出海面的一次回旋，随后一切思绪全部重新坠入大海，绿眼睛划过偏，不再向他看。我不知道，不过听上去不像是真的，Thor耸肩，走上去抢过那根烧了四分之一的烟，向他的爱神、美神无辜眨眼。苍天啊，黑暗，Loki叹口气，语气如同吟诗，美总是在不应该沉默的时候被枷住唇齿，就像猪被蒙上眼睛，被喂食香肠。⑤  
Thor感觉到Loki的悲伤，却只能以吻爱怜美的伶牙。  
他把信封拆开，里面的信纸柔韧而厚实。他哗啦哗啦展开，手抖得几乎使不上力。Loki的字很优美，他擅长圆体和哥特体，有一个木盒专门用来存放他收藏的钢笔，他一有钱就想买LAMY的年度限量款。有一支G尖笔，笔头是纯金制成，厚，厚而薄，写出来的字如同他穿上阿拉伯舞女缀满亮片的纱裙，轻盈摇摆地在每一行旋转舞动。一共有三张纸，第一张纸也烫了金边，法语：

“啊，蜡烛，眼花缭乱的蜉蝣飞向你，  
扑哧焚身，居然还说：‘感谢你燃烧的大恩！’  
俯在美人身上气喘吁吁的情郎  
仿佛垂死者抚摸自己的坟墓。”[1]

《美颂》，美颂第五节。在一个冬天的夜晚他们在地毯上缠绵，Thor躺在地上，毯绒吻他的脚跟，Loki坐在他身上起伏，颠簸地吻他的唇。他双眼迷离，翠色如同森林涵养泪滴。  
第二张竟然是中文。Thor从来不知道Loki会中文，但他写得很美，没有任何初学者忸怩的生涩。可是他看不懂这种文字：

“桂棹兮兰桨，击空明兮溯流光；  
渺渺兮予怀，望美人兮天一方。”[2]

第三张纸是黑底，没有烫金，白色的字迹组成六行。六种不同的字体：拉丁印刷体、德意志印刷体、斜体、罗马体、意大利体和圆体。⑥是德文。Thor读德文文字有些吃力，但这六行文字表达了相同的内容。窗外的光线忽然亮了许多，是不远处的一个商业一体区打开了他们的夜间灯光，高层小公寓的窗户里含着一块半空中的人间，包括夜归的飞鸟，灰尘，远方的火车嗡嗡的头颅。

“流浪人，你若到斯巴……  
流浪人，你若到斯巴……  
流浪人，你若到斯巴……  
流浪人，你若到斯巴……  
流浪人，你若到斯巴……  
流浪人，你若到斯巴……”[3]

注释：  
①化用诶梨老师：我念过“LOKI”这个名字，像是舌尖从空气中舔过一块糖块又霎时被它卡住喉咙。  
②“你是我此生唯一的金牌。”  
③化用柴静《看见》：生和死，苦难和苍老，都蕴藏在每一个人的体内，总有一天我们会与之遭逢。我们终将浑然难分，像水溶于水中。  
④指神话中神马斯瓦迪尔法利，与洛基育有八足马斯莱普尼尔。  
⑤化用微博网友@想要一把吉他砸烂我的狗头：我不是人 我是这个时代的活祭 是图谋不轨的人的猎物 是韭菜。不是我告诉自己我要做人就能做人的 但至少我想死得明明白白 我不想做吃香肠的猪。  
⑥小说《流浪人，你若到斯巴……》中，主人公曾在学校的黑板上留下的六种练字字体。

[1]语出法国诗人夏尔·皮埃尔·波德莱尔诗歌《美颂》，收录于诗集《恶之花》。文中意指，Loki知道自己如果一意孤行追求梦中的理想之美，只会在现实中粉身碎骨。他要告诉Thor他并非被美诱惑失去理智的狂徒，他已明白人间的结局。  
[2]语出中国文人苏轼散文《赤壁赋》。文中意指，Loki不会放弃美，但同样不会抛弃、忘却Thor。  
[3]语出德国作家海因里希·伯尔小说《流浪人，你若到斯巴……》。原文为温泉关处为纪念斯巴达三百勇士所立石碑：流浪人，你若到斯巴达，请报告那里的公民们，我们阵亡此地，至死犹恪守他们的命令。小说中，在战争中重伤仅剩一条腿的主人公被送往自己战前的母校医治，在手术室的黑板上看到了自己曾留下的六行字迹。文中意指，如果当有一天Loki伤痕累累、筋疲力尽、无力前行，Thor将会是他永恒的归宿。  
换言之，他告诉Thor：不要找他，他会回来。

＝愿盛世安详。＝


End file.
